Loin du monde
by Beebeul
Summary: Cela fait du bien d'être seulement comme ça. Toi et moi, ici. Loin du monde. Ça été juste un moment pour nous retrouver. Mais dans un instant c'est moi qui devra partir.


Encore un petit OS que j'ai adoré écrire. J'ai hésité avant de la poster, ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que je l'ai déjà écris. ^ ^

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Je crois que nous nous trouvons en Irlande. Un magnifique paysage. Au loin des montagnes à perte de vue. Beaucoup de verdure avec l'herbe parsemé de toutes ces fleurs. On en trouve de toutes les couleurs. Tu regardes fixement une fleur couleur lilas qui paraît fragile sur sa tige verte qui ploie sous le vent léger. Pleins d'oiseaux et d'abeilles volant au dessus des fleurs et des plantes. Cependant ce qui m'enchante, c'est le bruit reposant d'une rivière qui coule à quelques pas où nous nous trouvons.

J'en suis époustouflé mais tu es là à ne pas pouvoir garder ton masque légendaire, tu souries les yeux brillants et grands ouverts devant tant de beauté. Tu tournes lentement autour de toi pour ne pas perdre une miette du paysage. Si tu n'étais pas plus fascinant que cet endroit, je suis sur que j'aurais agis comme toi et ça me rassure d'avoir laissé ma magie choisir notre destination. Je te prends doucement la main pour ne pas t'effrayer et t'emmène vers une petite maison où nous passeront, peut être, nos derniers jours ensembles.

La vue de la maison te permet de reprendre un peu de ton sang froid. Tu as certainement déjà vu des manoirs plus grands et majestueux même si cette maison a tout de fois, fière allure avec sa façade beige rosée, la grande baie vitrée qui laisse entrevoir un bout de l'intérieur.

Le jardin qui borde la maison est digne de ce qu'on a vu en arrivant. Nous entrons et la seule chose que je pense est que tout est lumineux et surtout spacieux. Tous les meubles sont en bois foncé et les murs d'un blanc éclatant. La maison est un mélange de maison sorcière et moldu. Tout simplement sublime. Ça va nous plaire de rester ici pour ces derniers instants et d'y revenir peut être.

Il ne faisait pas si froid en Angleterre mais ici, le vent est frigorifiant et nous nous attendions pas de tomber sur un endroit aussi froid. Mais j'aurais dû y penser après tout nous sommes en décembre.

Je monte à l'étage et d'après notre précédente visite, la salle de bain est la troisième porte à droite de l'escalier.

La baignoire qui ressemble plus à un jacuzzi est en bois, le tapis est blanc mais les murs en carreaux sont verts foncés. Merveilleux mélange qui t'as beaucoup plu. Je souris et prépare notre bain, tu l'aimes avec beaucoup de mousses à la senteur de cannelle et ce sont à tes ordres mon chéri. Et je te dis de venir en t'empêchant sans le savoir de crier sur Dobby que tu as appelé pour préparer le dîner.

On se retrouve allongé dans le jacuzzi l'un contre l'autre dans l'eau merveilleusement chaude, la mousse recouvrant nos corps. On se tient la main tendrement tandis que je parcours de mes lèvres ton cou offert. Tu te retournes et te mets à m'embrasser avec passion. Nous étanchons ce besoin de se rassurer avec amour.

* * *

Avec l'aide de Dobby, je mets tout en place pour que le dîner soit parfait. J'arrange ma chemise noire, classique mais une fois, tu m'avais susurré à l'oreille que de cette façon je paraissait plus ténébreux. Tes yeux pleins de désirs ne mentaient pas.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier et je me retourne rapidement. Je suis sans voix.

Comment peut-on te décrire, mon ange, sans entacher ta beauté ?

* * *

Allongé sur le lit dans notre chambre, je repense à cette soirée qui c'est merveilleusement bien passé, sans aucun sujet de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur ne soit abordé. Je ne peux que remercier le ciel à avoir au moins mis sur ma route un homme aussi exceptionnel que toi, Drago Malefoy. En parlant du loup, te voilà qui arrive dans une démarche langoureuse, ne portant qu'un boxer noir qui tranche avec ta peau de porcelaine qui me donne en permanence l'envie de la goûter. Tu t'assoies avec une lenteur calculé sur mon bassin et commence à te déhancher avec un sourire éblouissant m'enlevant toute pensée rationnelle. La soirée promettait.

* * *

Le jour de mon départ est arrivé, mon cœur. C'est la première fois où tu es si collé à moi lorsque tu dors. Dans ces moments, je n'essaie même pas de m'échapper tellement tu peux rivaliser avec une sangsue.

Je me rappelle des jours qui suivirent après notre première soirée dans cette maison. Nous n'avais fait qu'imiter le même schéma en ne le changeant que pour des ballades dans les forêts avoisinantes et le moment qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire a été la baignade dans la rivière que j'ai réchauffé avec ton aide jusqu'à ce que l'eau ait une température agréable.

Tu te réveilles lentement et lorsque tu prends conscience que c'est notre dernier jour ensemble, tu te renfrognes et je te dis avec moquerie à quel point cette attitude n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy. Tu m'envoies balader avec un « J'en ai rien à foutre de l'éthique des Malefoy ! ».

J'appelle Dobby qui nous ramène du chocolat fondu dans un grand bol avec autour pleins de fraises. Ton petit péché n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Je t'enduis méthodiquement de cette gourmandise noir et tu frissonnes déjà.

* * *

On est revenu là où on est arrivé la première fois. Il y a beaucoup moins de fleurs à présent, les plus résistantes sont encore debout. Un petit rappel de la guerre. Je soupire mais resserre plus solidement mes bras autour de toi.

Tu n'es pas bien, là ? Je te tiens dans mes bras. Je te protège du froid. Ta tête dans mon cou me donne des frissons, en continue, au même rythme que ta respiration. Ne brise pas ce moment.

De toute façon, je t'empêcherai de partir. Tu ne pourras pas t'envoler, mon ange. Si tu veux, je te considère comme mon prisonnier avec cependant un peu plus de liberté. Tu as emprisonné mon cœur, à ton tour petit ange.

Reste là, allez, reste-y. Il fait bon comme ça. Le ciel est d'un magnifique blanc. Et il neige.

C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Elle me fait penser à ta peau, à ton odeur. Légère... mais présente. Ton petit nez délicatement rosé me fait rire doucement et tu te renfrognes en imaginant la raison avec exaspération. Juste pour la forme tu m'envoies ton coude dans les côtes. Ça fait un peu mal mais je te rassure quand même en embrassant avec douceur, ton petit nez rosé.

Cela fait du bien d'être seulement comme ça. Toi et moi, ici. Loin du monde.

Ça été juste un moment pour nous retrouver. Mais dans un instant c'est moi qui devra partir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je reviendrai. Juste pour toi. Un peu amoché sûrement. Mais je te reviendrai pour t'enlever de la guerre et revenir ici. On était bien dans cette maison, non ? Un nouveau départ commencera ici, après la guerre.

Comme je te l'avais promis. Juste nous deux.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? ^ ^


End file.
